Of The Tainted: Saligia
by anxo da noite
Summary: As an Osen no, Mikan has spent her existance as the nightmare of human dreams. But now, human emotions fill her heart with guilt. Assigned a new mission, will she be able to obey orders? Or will she fall in love with the very man whose life she must end?
1. Prolouge

**_Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me!_**

**_Claimer: (new right?) The plot (not the characters mentioned) for Of The Tainted: The Trilogy (Saligia and Anathema) belong to AkatsukiJean and I. If you steal it we will hunt you down and rip out your soul. If you happen to not have one... we'll I'm sure someone will pray for you when we find you..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all." ~Alfred Lord Tennyson<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I moved closer, whispering promises. All lies that I would never fulfill. He leaned in, intrigued by the words. "You could live forever, seeking vengeance on those who did you wrong, those who manipulated your heart for their own desires." I said. "<em>Just say 'yes' already you insufferable human!"<em>**

**"How do I know you won't just kill me?" He asked. I swirled around him, rolling my eyes and grabbing his shoulders. "_Don't be dense you imbecile! " _**

**"Because, my _anathema,_ our lives will be intertwined; you die and I will perish as well. I wouldn't dare kill you. After all, I've worked so hard to get what I want. Just say yes and I will take care of everything. Both of our wishes will be granted." I knew my seductive tone was working. I could see it in his eyes. I had to convince him. I _would_ have what I wanted and he would either give it to me or I would find an anathema who would but, I'd never get another chance like this. An anathema so desperate and foolish. "So, what will it be? Will you say no, and continue as everyone's walking mat," I moved to face him. "Or will you say yes, and have the world at your fingertips?" Burning greed rolled through me, tumbling in its excitement. _I'm so close! So close to everything I've longed for, what we've all wanted! It's mine! All mine! _I held out my hand in invitation.**

**Saligia was quiet. A rare thing with constant war; but it was perfect for this. This wouldn't go well if he was constantly distracted by the screams of the dying. As an O_sen No _the sounds were completely normal for me but he, as a mere human, would probably be frightened by the mercilessness of it all. **

**"The world at my fingertips..." He mumbled, captivated by all the possibilities that were spread out before him. My eyes widened in anticipation as he reached for my hand. _Yes! Yes! _Clasping my hand tightly he said, "We have a deal." _Yes! _I smirked evilly as a blinding white light flashed. Then, a burning heat encircled my neck, and everything went black.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... I put a poll up for what story you guys wanted me to write for an apology... and no one voted... but someone (Thanks Iris!) did ask about OTT so I decided to post the Prologue for it! Remember to review! I'm not Koko. I can't read your mind. The only way I'll know what you think of it is if you review! SO DO IT! Thank you ^w^! If your confused or have any questions, comments, or concerns please feel free to ask anything! Or heck leave a review saying something about whales being amazing pancake flipping, belly dancers for all I care! Thanks for reading! OH! and I've got a thing for qoutes so I'll probably be putting them in my fanfics more oftenXD The quote here doesn't go with the chapter but the story overall!**

**~anxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly no.. I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Summary<span>: As an Osen No, Mikan has spent hundreds of years being the nightmare of human dreams; killing thousands upon thousands of people, doing the bidding of her master. Now, new emotions pour through her; showing her the error of her ways. Assigned to another slaughter, Mikan is consumed by guilt. Can she complete her mission? Or will she fall in love with the very man whose life she must end?**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 1~<strong>

**Sometimes I really, _really_ hated these human emotions. I felt so guilty. So just...wrong. I'd done this hundreds, heck thousands of times before. I used to be _proud _of this. Now, it was eating away at me like some starving animal. **

**Everyday these emotions got stronger; more in control of me. Sometimes I feel like I'm losing myself... even though I wasn't much of a person in the first place. It's strange knowing how bad I am, but almost.. afraid.. to lose that side of myself; the only side I'd ever known. But then that newer part of me whispers "No. You're just becoming a better you" and I'd feel a little bit better; despite how much I want to fight it.**

**In the beginning, I was just as bad as I'd been in my own world; or maybe even worse since humans didn't know how to fight back. I was truly a ruthless creature from the darkest pit of hell. More literally than anyone could ever imagine. I was living sin. I could do whatever I wanted and not have a care in the world. **

**But then slowly- oh so slowly- I started feeling something other than angry, hot sin. The human feelings I'd been wanting, the ones I'd given everything for. I just never thought they'd make me feel this way. So _dirty_. It showed me I was the terror that haunted humans worst nightmares. **

**At first, I shoved aside the feelings of guilt. In my mind they we're insignificant, only there to stand in my way. But, over the years the feelings grew and I couldn't fight them anymore. Now, every time I look in the mirror only one thought crosses my mind. The name I'd been called by countless people- victims to my merciless destruction. I was a monster. In every way possible. Persona never let me forget that. **

**I had been wrong in the beginning. He wasn't weak or pathetic. He knew exactly what was going to happen. He was using me. The same way I had tried to use him. _Oh, the irony_.**

**Now, I was his slave. The one taking care of all his dirty work. Why dirty your own hands when you can just add on to the dirt of another's, right?**

**I was an Osen No after all ,wasn't I? A monster, born into the world of Saligia from thoughts of pure evil. A creature filled with nothing but sin. A cold-hearted, merciless being that killed their own kind, and any other kind for that matter, out of pleasure. I was born for killing; for destroying everything in my path. Consuming the world with all my wonderful sin. That's why we're named Osen No; because, it literally translated to "of the tainted". We were from the world tainted by the darkest evil. He was just using me for my "true purpose"; or at least, that's what he tells me. **

**So why was I being a weakling now? Why did this suddenly feel so wrong, that just the thought of it wanted to make me lose my lunch? It was literally in my essential make-up. The seven deadly sins swam in my veins. Greed, envy, pride, lust, sloth, gluttony, and wrath all burned through my essence like a flame on paper. It was ME. Everything I was and everything I had ever been. **

**"_Ack! Nasty human feelings!" _My thoughts spat. I'd been sitting at a bar for the better part of two hours, next to a woman who couldn't stop talking to any guy that walked by to save her life; and a man whose foot I was about to rip off if he didn't quit tapping it. I'd just gotten out of a... meeting... with Persona and had decided to go out for a drive to calm my nerves, before spotting, AlleyKat, my favorite bar, and figured a drink might help.**

**AlleyKat was a nice, quite place (aside from the jabber-jawed bimbo and the aspiring tap dancer here) on the outskirts of the city, ran by an older man named Vinny. I'd been coming here for several years now and his wife, Katty (her real name was Katherine), always felt the need to comment on how I "never seem to age a day" and how she wishes she were the same way. _That kind of happens with immortality. _Well, sort of immortality. I could be killed, but I didn't age and couldn't die of natural causes; but of course, she didn't know that. I'd always just laughed her off saying that I just had some awesome surgeons. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep coming here much longer without raising suspicion, but I found there was something almost comforting about this place. **

**I wouldn't exactly ****say these people were my _friends_, I'd never had any, but they were the closest to it I'd ever had. In my several hundred years on Earth, I'd done a bit to much slaughtering to actually make friends. I mean, who wants to hang out with an immortal, psycho mass-murderer anyway? Not anyone I'd ever met. **

**"Look here bud, if you don't stop tapping your foot, I'm going to kick you off the freaking stool. Understand?" I snapped at the guy. He looked at me bewildered, before grabbing his beer and moving to the far side of the bar. _Sigh._ See? This is why I don't have friends. Guess the drink didn't work too well after all.**

**Still slightly annoyed, I turned to look out the window at the passing cars. Despite the fact that it was a Thursday night, there were still tons of people out. In the distance I could see the bright, glittering lights of the casinos. Persona and I had moved to Las Vegas about six years ago from New York. _Sin City, baby. My kinda town._ It was true; I felt more at home here, than I had anywhere else in my entire existence on earth. **

**The bells on the door let out a musical chime, interrupting my internal babbling, as someone walked in, and the bartender, Wesley, called out a greeting. Swirling my drink in my hand, I looked at my watch and realized it was getting pretty late, and that Persona was gonna skin me alive if I wasn't back soon. He didn't like to be kept waiting and he REALLY didn't like it when he was already ticked at me for storming out in the middle of things earlier. **

**Signaling Wes, I paid my tab, grabbed my coat, and stood to leave. Turning, I suddenly bumped into something hard, making me stumble back a step. For a slight moment, anger and pride flared through me, and my head screamed, "_How dare you bump into me, you clumsy oaf! I should slaughter you for that!_". Calming myself, I looked up to apologize and froze as my gaze met a slightly annoyed, blood red one. "_Oh God. Please, please no." _The person I ran into was the exact man, that not even three hours before, Persona had ordered me to kill. "_Aw, hell. Today is just not my day."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Whoo! Chapter 1! yea! It's late! whoo! go me... v.v" ehh sorry guys about how late this is.. I was going to put it up like two weeks ago but my dad said it wasn't ready to put up... but I think it is so wa~la! I hope you guys like it and I hope it answered some of your questions! I know I didn't explain everything yet but trust me guys. You'll know in time. I havent started chapter 2 yet... blame school v.v".. but I will start on it as soon as I can. It's a two day school week so I might work on it then (instead of my report that was due friday ehehehe im such a slackerXD) but tell me what you thought. If you agree with my dad thats cool too. Just hit the review button! Love you guys!_**

**_A/N (PART 2: After editing!): Hey... so, I finally got around to editing... fixed some stuffs... bad news... still haven't started Chapter 2... ehh... I can't think of how I want the chapter to start... I have an idea but I don't know how good it is... I'm so sorry guys... I feel like a failure... I WILL continue this story but it won't be regularly. I just can't. I hope you all stick with it, it would mean a lot to me if you did, and I hope you enjoy it! (oh.. and you have to promise you won't rip out my entrails and burn them while I'm alive and impaled on a stick when this is over... some of you will hate me... I understand... I'll probably hate myself... but sadly, it's how the story must go.)_**

**_~anxo_**

**_P.S: Oh! And my awesome~ boyfriend wrote me a poem for OTT! Isn't he sweet? :3 But do you guys think I should put it IN the story somehow or just put it at the top of a chapter? It's an amazing poem so it's GOING to be in here somewhere. But let me know what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.  
>This document has been edited by my wonderful beta: Eathelynn. Thank you, gorgeous:) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~18 YEARS BEFORE~<strong>

The night was cool, the full moon coating everything in a pale white. The house was picturesque, a unique mixture between a plantation and French, country-styled home. Bone white with wide, balcony-encased second story windows and elegant black shutters, it was enchanting; surrounded by the lady of the house's magnificent garden. There wasn't a neighbor around for miles.

For months I'd studied the blueprints, their families schedules, and hobbies in order to conduct a fail-proof plan for tonight.

They were a close knit family; the father was a business man who owned a large, very successful corporation in the city. He was also a family man who took frequent personal days to spend time with his wife and two children - Natsume and Aoi.

Their mother was a dedicated Class Mom - in Natsume's kindergarten class - who never missed a meeting, made cupcakes every friday for the class, and was never, ever late in picking her son up from school. Aoi and Natsume got both their looks -jet black hair and bright red eyes- and their fiery temper from her.

Aoi was the baby of the family. She had just turned three a few weeks ago and was quickly learning how to swim.

Then there was Natsume. A strong, independent six-year-old: he was the top of his class, the first to tie his own shoes, the first to recite the alphabet all by himself, and he could even color inside the lines.

This successful little boy was my target, the one I had been ordered to kill. The Osen No in me snorted at the task, 'I could kill them all silently. Not a one of them would stir as I slit their throats in their sleep.' Ignoring that inner voice, I focused on the task at hand.

I studied the house, searching for any clue that the my victims were still awake. The last light had gone out more than two hours ago and I'd been patiently awaiting any sign that showed that someone was getting back up.

Hours ago I had stilled the yards security cameras and lights, and disconnected the houses alarms. You'd think the place was the freaking Pentagon with how well they had the place wired. Breaking their systems had been a piece of cake. 'Stupid humans.'

From my hiding place in the bushes lining the fence I could see my target perfectly. The second story window sat directly above a cherry blossom tree that was just tall enough for me to reach the balcony ledge. Scanning the house once more, I crept across the grounds using the numerous foliage for coverage.

When I reached the tree I jumped, catching one of the thick branches and swinging my leg up and over to straddle it. Quickly climbing up to the highest branch that would still support my weight, I looked up to the metal bars of the balcony and cursed. From the ground, the tree limbs had looked higher, I was shorter than I'd guessed. 'Damn this tiny human body!' my inner demon screamed. I moved out on the limb hesitantly.

Hoping the baring was sturdy enough to not rattle at my impact, I bent my knees and leaped. My hands encircled the bar and I grunted as my hips slammed against the concrete ledge but the metalwork held steady, not even shaking a little.

A small burst of pride and rage burned through me as a small part of my mind worried about the bruises and scrapes that would be left behind. Shaking it off, I pulled myself up and over, landing quietly on my toes.

The elegant french door had been left open a little to allow the cool night air into the room. The voice in my head snorted again, 'It's almost like they're begging me. Filthy, disgusting creatures, not even smart enough to close a child's door!'

I stood pressed against the wall for a moment, listening for any noise in the room. Slipping a finger around the edge of the door, I waited. A few moments later a nice strong breeze blew by, and I tugged the door gently allowing it to swing open with the wind. Again I waited to see if the boy woke.

A thick cloud covered the moon, slipping the world into complete darkness.

I stepped into the room, a trill of excitement swam through my veins. This is what I was born to do; what I lived for.

In that moment the cloud unveiled the moon, spreading light through the room once more and my life changed forever.

Seeing that little boy, Natsume, asleep in his tiny little red race car bed, every trace of the Osen No that I am left. Maybe it was tender look of innocence on his face, or the way his thumb barely hung off his lips - having escaped his mouth once he fell asleep - that erased every trace of the burning hunger out of my system. In that small little heartbeat of time, I felt none of the angry hot sins that made me an Osen No and all of the emotions I had given everything for.

In that single breath of the universe, I felt completely and utterly human.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There are not enough ways to apologize on this earth to even scrape the surface of how sorry I am. I cannot believe it took me an entire year to update this. I never meant to leave you guys hanging like that and I feel absolutely terrible for it. But the biggest thank you in the world to those who are sticking with this story. You're amazing.  
><strong>**But I am happy to announce that I am currently a high school graduate with not much to do, which means I have a ton of free time to write:D I have started chapter 3 and I'll be working on it as much as possible. I promise it will be up as soon as possible (which will not be a year from now. Not even close.)  
>I feel like my writing has changed a lot, in a good way, since the last two chapters... What do you think?<br>Thanks for reading and don't forget to review~**

**The horrible author herself,**

**~anxo da noite**


	4. IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hey guys! I have a bit of… exciting yet slightly depressing news, The OTT Trilogy is currently going through a very elaborate and time-consuming change at the moment. AkatsukiJean and I have a wonderful friend, Eathelynn, who has agreed to be the author of the third installment in the Of The Tainted Trilogy. She will be releasing "Of The Tainted: Origins" in the future! OTT: Origins will, in theory, be about the very, VERY first Osen No ever born and how they learned to create bonds with Anathema's. No further details for OTT:O are available at this time.

BUT! We are currently working on: a complete re-do of AJ's OTT: Anathema; detailed character backgrounds and personalities and plot design for my OTT: Saligia; and an entirely new character list, original plot line, and a extensive history for the OTT Verse that correlates to any and all plot lines and details AJ and I have thought up in the year and a half we've had this Trilogy running for Eathelynn's OTT:O. Exciting times in Saligia I tell you!

Sadly, this does mean it will probably be a while before an update is made in any of the stories in this trilogy but I do promise that we are working to create three wonderful tales that captivate you all. Thank you so much for sticking with us and we appreciate you dearly!

If you have any question, comments, or concerns feel free to PM AkatsukiJean, Eathelynn, or I at any time! Thanks:D

~anxo da noite


End file.
